we_the_people_mock_governmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Workers First and Accountable Capitalism Budget of 2019
= Workers First and Accountable Capitalism Budget Act of 2019= August 6, 2019 Making appropriations for the fiscal period and for other purposes. Be it enacted by the Senate and the House of Representatives of WTP in Congress assembled, SECTION 1. SHORT TITLE. This Act may be cited as the “Workers First and Accountable Capitalism Budget Act of 2019.” SEC. 2. APPROPRIATIONS. All revenue provided under Title III of this Act shall be considered appropriated until expended. SEC. 3. TABLE OF CONTENTS Section 1. Short Title. Sec. 2. Appropriations. Sec. 3. Table of Contents Table of Contents TITLE I—NON-BUDGETARY AND GENERAL PROVISIONS Sec. 101. United States Department of War. Sec. 102. Base Realignment and Closure. Sec. 103. Predatory Health Insurance Corporations. Sec. 104. Minimum Wage. Sec. 105. Earned Income Tax Credit. Sec. 106. Technical Amendments and Revisions to Existing Law. Sec. 107. Social Security for All. Sec. 108. Civil Asset Forfeiture. Sec. 109. Demilitarization of Police. Sec. 110. National Defense Authorization. Sec. 111. Revisions to the Budget Process. Sec. 112. Presidential Line of Succession. Sec. 113. Balancing the Economy. Sec. 114. References to Immigrants. Sec. 115. Internal Revenue Service. Sec. 116. Corporate Pay Ratio Caps Sec. 117. Unpaid Internships. Sec. 118. Stock Buybacks. Sec. 119. Corporate Harm Protection Agency. Sec. 120. Twenty-First Century Glass-Steagall Legislation. Sec. 121. United States Finance Authority. Sec. 122. United States Antitrust Authority. Sec. 123. Overtime Pay. Sec. 124. Gambling Regulatory Commission. Sec. 125. United States Trade Authority. Sec. 126. Revisions to the Merchant Marine Act of 1920. Sec. 127. Automatic Voter Registration. Sec. 128. Voting Rights for Inmates and Convicts. Sec. 129. United States National Security Agency. Sec. 130. Senate Torture Report. Sec. 131. Separation of Church and State. Sec. 132. Selective Service. Sec. 133. Repealing Protections for War Criminals. Sec. 134. Interest Rates. Sec. 135. Offshore Banking. TITLE II—REVISIONS TO THE TAX CODE Sec. 201. Wealth Tax. Sec. 202. Wall Street Speculation Tax. Sec. 203. Social Security Payroll Cap. Sec. 204. Repeal of the Trump and Bush Tax Cuts. Sec. 205. Estate Tax. Sec. 206. Value Added Tax. Sec. 207. Marginal Income Tax Rates. Sec. 208. Closing Tax Loopholes. TITLE III—FEDERAL SPENDING Sec. 301. Total Federal Spending. Sec. 302. United States Department of War. Sec. 303. United States Department of State. Sec. 304. United States Department of Finance and Labor. Sec. 305. United States Department of the Interior. Sec. 306. United States Department of Social Welfare. Sec. 307. United States Department of Justice. Sec. 308. United States Office of Personnel Management. Sec. 309. United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Sec. 310. United States General Services Administration. Sec. 311. United States Agency for International Development. Sec. 312. United States Central Intelligence Agency. Sec. 313. United States National Science Foundation. Sec. 314. United States Federal Communication Commission. Sec. 315. United States Securities and Exchange Commission. Sec. 316. United States Corporations for National and Community Service. Sec. 317. Other Expenses Less Than $1,000,000,000 Each. TITLE I—NON-BUDGETARY AND GENERAL PROVISIONS SECTION 101. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF WAR. United States Department of War.—The United States Department of Defense shall be renamed to the United States Department of War, and the Secretary of Defense shall henceforth be known as the Secretary of War. SEC. 102. BASE REALIGNMENT AND CLOSURE. Base Realignment and Closure.—A Base Realignment and Closure Commission shall be formed, with a broad mandate to close at least 300 U.S. military bases by the end of next fiscal period with a focus on overseas bases in areas of minimal importance to the domestic national security of the United States, and including all military bases in the Pacfiic region with the exception of U.S. military bases in Japan, South Korea, Hawaii, Alaska, and other nations vital to the domestic national security of the United States. SEC. 103. PREDATORY HEALTH INSURANCE CORPORATIONS. Predatory Health Insurance Corporations.—Any and all private health insurance that duplicates any benefits of the national Medicare plan shall be banned, with the understanding that supplemental private insurance shall remain fully legal. SEC. 104. MINIMUM WAGE. Minimum Wage.—The federal minimum wage shall be 121% of the poverty line for a family of four, adjusted on a county by county basis, and tied to the consumer price index. SEC. 105. EARNED INCOME TAX CREDIT. Earned Income Tax Credit.—Payments for the Earned Income Tax Credit shall henceforth be provided to recipients on a monthly basis, rather than an annual basis. SEC. 106. TECHNICAL AMENDMENTS AND REVISIONS TO EXISTING LAW. Repeal of President’s Questions Act.—The President’s Questions Act of 2019 is hereby repealed; Repeal of Section 1325.—Section 1325 of Title 8, United States Code, is hereby repealed and the improper entry by an alien shall be a civil offense; Technical Amendment to the Joint Resolution Naming Additional Admins.—The Joint Resolution Naming Additional Admins of 2019 is hereby amended by— Striking Section 3; and Inserting in Section 2 between the words “Kaori,” and “and,” the following: “Idi#0357, Jedi Master Yoda#9784, BrianofAmeric#1174,” Technical Amendment to The Announcements Law 1.—The Announcements Law 1 is hereby amended by inserting “Other members of the Presidential Cabinet” in between “The Attorney General” and “Governors” in Section 1; and, Federal Shutdown Mitigation Act.—The unnamed federal law enacted on June 6th, 2019 that reads “Keep working federal employees paid during any government shutdown, and suspend pay for members of Congress and the President during shutdowns,” is hereby amended to read, in full, “During any federal government shutdown, working government employees and contractors shall continue to be paid, and pay and travel funds (except for to travel to the Capitol) for members of Congress, the Presidential Cabinet, the Vice President, and the President shall be suspended, and this law shall henceforth be known as the Federal Shutdown Mitigation Act. SEC. 107. SOCIAL SECURITY FOR ALL. Elimination of Costly and Inefficient Programs.— The Supplemental Nutrition Assistance Program is hereby abolished; The Special Supplemental Nutrition Program for Women, Infants, and Children is hereby abolished; Supplemental Security Income is hereby abolished; Temporary Assistance for Needy Families is hereby abolished; and, The Nutrition Assistance for Puerto Rico Program is hereby abolished. Establishment of Social Security For All.— All U.S. citizens and permanent residents aged 18 to retirement age shall receive an unconditional $10,000 per year basic income, known as a Citizen’s Dividend as part of a Social Security For All program Recipients of the Citizen’s Dividend shall receive payments monthly; The monthly payment of the Citizen's Dividend shall be automatically adjusted for recipients earning less than $2,000 per month to an amount in such a manner that the recipient's total income for that month shall be $2,000; and, The United States Department of Social Welfare shall be responsible for overseeing and executing this program. SEC. 108. CIVIL ASSET FORFEITURE. Civil Asset Forfeiture.—Civil asset forfeiture by Department of Justice is hereby banned within the jurisdiction of the United States. SEC. 109. DEMILITARIZATION OF POLICE. Demilitarization of Police.—The 1033 program that transfer excess military equipment to police departments is hereby abolished. SEC. 110. NATIONAL DEFENSE AUTHORIZATION. National Defense Authorization.—The United States Armed Forces are hereby authorized. SEC. 111. REVISIONS TO THE BUDGET PROCESS. Revisions to the Budget Process.—The Budget Act of 2019 is hereby amended by repealing section 3, section 4, and section 6, and recording the remaining sections as section 1, section 2, and section 3, and inserting at the end the following: “SEC. 4. BUDGETARY PROCESS. No later than 10 days into each new presidential term, or 10 days after assuming office if a president assumes office during an ongoing term, the Secretary of Finance and Labor shall present a budget, bearing the signatures of the President and the Secretary of and Labor, to the United States Congress. The Speaker of the United States House of Representatives shall introduce the bill in the House, and from there it shall follow the standard legislative process.” SEC. 112. PRESIDENTIAL LINE OF SUCCESSION. Presidential Line of Succession.—The line of presidential succession shall be as follows: The Speaker of the House of Representatives; The Chancellor of Finance and Labor; The Secretary of War; The Secretary of State; The Attorney General; The Secretary of the Interior; The Secretary of Social Welfare; and The White House Chief of Staff. SEC. 113. BALANCING THE ECONOMY. Balancing the Economy.—This budget shall be implemented with tax revenue paying for as much as practicable and the rest paid for by the Department of Finance and Labor ordering the Federal Reserve to issue money and spend it directly into circulation for the purposes of covering the deficit. SEC. 114. REFERENCES TO IMMIGRANTS. References to Immigrants.—All references to immigrants or “aliens”, legal or otherwise, in federal law shall be revised to read “immigrants” instead of “aliens. SEC. 115. INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE. Internal Revenue Service.— The Internal Revenue Service shall create a free online tax prep filing program; and The Internal Revenue Service shall be barred from collaborating with for profit tax filing companies, and the “Free File” program is hereby abolished. SEC. 116. CORPORATE PAY RATIO CAPS. Corporate Pay Ratio Caps.—The highest earning executive or member in any and all businesses operating or headquartered within the United States shall not earn more than thirty-five times what the median employee or contractor for that business earns. SEC. 117. UNPAID INTERNSHIPS. Unpaid Internships.—Unpaid internships at any and all corporations, government agencies, and any other entities shall be illegal. SEC. 118. STOCK BUYBACKS. Stock buybacks, also known as share repurchasing, the process of reacquisition by a company of its own stock, shall be illegal. SEC. 119. CORPORATE HARM PROTECTION AGENCY. Corporate Harm Protection Agency.— A Corporate Harm Protection Agency, led by a Director appointed by the United States Chancellor of Finance and Labor, is established within the United States Department of Finance and Labor. The Corporate Harm Protection Agency shall have broad oversight authority to investigate, subpoena, and return a binding claim with its findings on the negative externalities that corporations produce. The Corporate Harm Protection Agency shall investigate a corporation for the negative externalities it produces, then return a verdict, after which the Agency and the corporation shall have twelve months to arrive at an agreement to resolve a problem. If the corporation fails to amend a negative externality, the Agency shall have the power to suspend all stock dividends. SEC. 120. TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY GLASS-STEAGALL LEGISLATION. Twenty-First Century Glass-Steagall Legislation.—Commercial and investment banking shall be separate in order to prevent— Securities firms and investment banks from taking deposits; and Commercial Federal Reserve member banks from— Dealing in non-governmental securities for customers; Investing in non-investment grade securities for themselves; Underwriting or distribution non-governmental securities; and Affiliating with companies involved in such activities. SEC. 121. UNITED STATES FINANCE AUTHORITY. United States Finance Authority.— A United States Finance Authority, led by a Chairman appointed by the United States Chancellor of Finance and Labor, is hereby established within the United States Department of Finance and Labor; The United States Finance Authority shall have broad oversight authority to investigate, subpoena, regulate, break up, and under extraordinary circumstances, take into public ownership the financial institutions of the United States for the purposes of a stable and accountable financial sector; and The United States Finance Authority shall have broad authority to oversee and regulate, including under extraordinary circumstances that may have major effects for the economy, temporarily suspend activity at the several stock exchanges within the United States for the purposes of ensuring a strong and stable economy. SEC. 122. UNITED STATES ANTITRUST AUTHORITY. United States Antitrust Authority.— A United States Antitrust Authority, led by a Chairman appointed by the United States Chancellor of Finance and Labor, is hereby established within the United States Department of Finance and Labor; and The United States Antitrust Authority shall have broad oversight authority to investigate, subpoena, regulate, break up, and under extraordinary circumstances, take into public ownership corporations operating or headquartered within the United States for the purposes of a free, healthy, and competitive economic market. SEC. 123. OVERTIME PAY. Overtime Pay.—All employees of corporations operating or headquartered within the United states must be paid overtime if they work more than 40 hours a week, as defined in the Fair Labor Standards Act of 1938. SEC. 124. UNITED STATES GAMBLING REGULATORY COMMISSION. United States Gambling Regulatory Commission.— A United States Gambling Regulatory Commission, led by a Commissioner appointed by the United States Chancellor of Finance and Labor, is hereby established within the United States Department of Finance and Labor; and The United States Gambling Regulatory Commission shall have broad oversight authority to investigate, subpoena, regulate, and otherwise ensure a safe, stable, and economically health gambling industry in the United States. SEC. 125. UNITED STATES TRADE AUTHORITY. United States Trade Authority.— A United States Trade Authority, led by a Chairman appointed by the United States Chancellor of Finance and Labor, is hereby established within the Department of Finance and Labor; and The United States Trade Authority shall have broad authority to oversee and regulate trade into and out of the United States, including the ability to impose tariffs for the economic protection of the nation and the nation’s workers. SEC. 126. REVISIONS TO THE MERCHANT MARINE ACT OF 1920. Revisions to the Merchant Marine Act of 1920.—Section 27 of the Merchant Marine Act of 1920, also known as the Jones Act, requiring that all goods transported by water between U.S. ports be carried on U.S.-flag ships, constructed in the United States, owned by U.S. citizens, and crewed by U.S. citizens and U.S. permanent residents shall not apply to maritime commerce to and from U.S. ports in the states of Hawaii and Alaska, and the U.S. territories of American Samoa, Guam, Northern Mariana Islands, Puerto Rico, and the U.S. Virgin Islands. SEC. 127. AUTOMATIC VOTER REGISTRATION. Automatic Voter Registration.—All U.S. citizens, upon their eighteenth birthday, shall automatically be registered to vote. SEC. 128. VOTING RIGHTS FOR INMATES AND CONVICTS. Voting Rights for Former Inmates and Convicts.—The right of U.S. citizens, who are eighteen years of age or older, to vote shall not be denied or abridged by the United States, any state, any territory, and municipality, any country, or any other institution or entity on account of inmate status or convict status. SEC. 129. UNITED STATES NATIONAL SECURITY AGENCY. United States National Security Agency.—The United States National Security Agency is abolished and shall terminate upon this law’s enactment. SEC. 130. SENATE TORTURE REPORT. Senate Torture Report.—The Committee Study of the Central Intelligence Agency’s Detention and Interrogation Program compiled by the United States Senate Select Committee on Intelligence and approved on December 13, 2012, is fully unredacted and otherwise declassified and released to the public. SEC. 131. SEPARATION OF CHURCH AND STATE. Separation of Church and State.—All references to god and religion shall be removed from government buildings, United States currency, and any other areas and objects that may violate or appear to violate the principle of separation of church and state. SEC. 132. SELECTIVE SERVICE. Selective Service Act.—The Selective Service Act of 1917, the Selective Service Act of 1940, and the Selective Service Act of 1948 are repealed and the Selective Service System shall upon this law’s enactment. SEC. 133. REPEALING PROTECTIONS FOR WAR CRIMINALS. Repealing Protections for War Criminals.—The American Service-Members Protection Act of 2002 is repealed. SEC. 134. INTEREST RATES. Interest Rates.—Credit card and mortgage interest rates shall be capped at 10%. SEC. 135. OFFSHORE BANKING. Offshore Banking.—U.S. citizens shall be barred from using offshore bank accounts. TITLE II—REVISIONS TO THE TAX CODE SECTION 201. WEALTH TAX. Wealth Tax.—A Wealth Tax is hereby established, and it shall be as follows: 2% on assets between $50,000,000 and $500,000,000; 3% on assets between $500,000,001 and $1,000,000,000; 4% on assets between $1,000,000,001 and $5,000,000,000; 5% on assets between $5,000,000,001 and $10,000,000,000; 6% on assets between $10,000,000,001 and $20,000,000,000; 7% on assets between $20,000,000,001 and $30,000,000,000; and 8% on assets over $30,000,000,000 in value. SEC. 202. WALL STREET SPECULATION TAX. Wall Street Speculation Tax.—A Wall Street Speculation Tax is hereby established, and it shall be as follows: 0.5% on trades; 0.1% on all bonds; 0.05% on derivative trades; and Individuals earning less than $90,000 per year and couples earning less than $180,000 per year shall be exempt. SEC. 203. SOCIAL SECURITY PAYROLL CAP. Social Security Payroll Cap.—The Social Security Payroll Cap is hereby abolished. SEC. 204. REPEAL OF THE TRUMP AND BUSH TAX CUTS. Repeal of the Trump and Bush Tax Cuts.—The Tax Cuts and Jobs Act of 2019 is repealed. The Economic Growth and Tax Relief Reconciliation Act of 2001 is repealed. The Jobs and Growth Tax Relief Reconciliation Act of 2003 is repealed. The Tax Relief, Unemployment Insurance Reauthorization, and Job Creation Act of 2010 is repealed. The American Taxpayer Relief Act of 2012 is repealed. SEC. 205. ESTATE TAX. Estate Tax.—The Estate Tax shall be as follows: 45% on the value of estates between $3,500,000 and $10,000,000; 50% on the value of estates between $10,000,001 and $50,000,000; 55% on the value of estates between $50,000,001 and $500,000,000; 60% the the value of estates between $500,000,001 and $1,000,000,000; 70% on the value of estates between $1,000,000,001 and $3,000,000,000; 75% on the value of estates between $3,000,000,001 and $6,000,000,000; and 80% on the value of estates in excess of $6,000,000,000. SEC. 206. VALUE ADDED TAX. Value Added Tax.—Value Added Tax 5% Value Added Tax is established. SEC. 207. MARGINAL INCOME TAX RATES. Marginal Income Tax Rates.—The income tax brackets shall be as follows: 5% on income between $0 and $10,000; 10% on income between $10,001 and $30,000; 15% on income between $30,001 and $45,000; 18% on income between $60,001 and $75,000; 20% on income between $70,001 and $83,000; 23% on income between $83,001 and $100,000; 26% on income between $100,001 and $130,000 30% on income between $130,001 and $164,000; 33% on income between $164,001 and $189,000; 35% on income between $189,001 and $217,000; 38% on income between $217,001 and $250,000; 41% on income between $250,001 and $500,000; 45% on income between $500,001 and $1,000,000; 50% on income between $1,000,001 and $3,000,000; 55% on income between $3,000,001 and $7,000,000; 65% on income between $7,000,001 and $10,000,000; 70% on income between $10,000,001 and $15,000,000; 76% on income between $15,000,001 and $20,000,000; 82% on income between $20,000,001 and $25,000,000; 88% on income between $25,000,001 and $30,000,000; and 92% on income over $30,000,000. SEC. 208. CLOSING TAX LOOPHOLES. Closing Tax Loopholes.— The State and Local Tax Deduction is abolished; The Mortgage Interest Tax Deduction is abolished; The expulsion of capital gains on the sale of principal residence is abolished; The exclusion of capital gains at death is abolished; and Tax deductions for pensions and Individual Retirement Accounts are abolished. TITLE III—FEDERAL SPENDING SECTION 301. TOTAL FEDERAL SPENDING. Total federal spending shall be $6,706,185,000,000 and appropriated as contained in this title. SEC. 302. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF WAR. United States Department of War.—Total spending for the United States Department of War shall be $442,000,000,001 and appropriated as follows— $115,000,000,000 for the Military Retirement Fund; $55,000,000,000 for Army operation and maintenance; $93,000,000,000 for Navy operation and maintenance; $60,000,000,000 for Air Force operations and maintenance; $45,500,000,000 for research, development, testing, and evaluation; $18,500,000,000 for department-wide operation and maintenance; $25,000,000,000 for procurement; $20,000,000,000 for Overseas Contingency Operations; and, $10,000,000,000 for other minor expenses including the Office of the Secretary. SEC. 303. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF STATE. United States Department of State.—Total spending for the United States Department of State shall be $44,900,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $16,600,000,000 for diplomatic and consular programs; $10,800,000,000 for the Global Health Program; $4,100,000,000 for embassy security, construction, and maintenance; $6,200,000,000 for migration and refugees assistance; $1,600,000,000 for contributions to international organizations; $1,400,000,000 for contributions to international peacekeeping activities; $1,200,000,000 for the Foreign Service Retirement and Disability Fund; $1,000,000,000 for the Education and Cultural Exchange Program; and, $2,000,000,000 for other minor expenses, including the Office of the Secretary; SEC. 304. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF FINANCE AND LABOR. United States Department of Finance and Labor.—Total spending for the United States Department of Finance and Labor shall be $710,740,000,000 and appropriated as follows— United States Department of Finance and Labor, Treasury Division— $500,000,000,000 for interest on the public debt; $132,000,000,000 for tax credits; and, $18,000,000,000 for other expenses, including the United States Mint. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Labor Division— $30,000,000,000 for the Unemployment Trust Fund; $6,000,000,000 for the Employment and Training Administration; $3,500,000,000 for the Office of Worker Compensation; and, $5,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Commerce Division— $4,700,000,000 for the Patent and Trademark Office; $4,500,000,000 for the National Oceanic Atmospheric Administration; $3,700,000,000 for the Bureau of the Census; and, $1,500,000,000 for other minor expenses, including the Economic Development Administration and International Trade Administration. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Small Business Administration— $800,000,000 for the Disaster Loans Program Account; $180,000,000 for the Business Loans Program Account; $160,000,000 for entrepreneurial and development programs; and, $600,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Office of the Chancellor— $100,000,000 for the Office of the Chancellor. SEC. 305. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF THE INTERIOR. United States Department of the Interior.—Total spending for the United States Department of the Interior shall be $218,500,000,000 and appropriated as follows— United States Department of the Interior, Transportation Division— $50,000,000,000 for the Federal Highway Administration; $20,400,000,000 for the Federal Aviation Administration; $15,500,000,000 for the Federal Transit Administration; and, $5,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Agriculture Division— $30,000,000,000 for the Rural Housing Service; $12,000,000,000 for the Rural Utilities Service; $9,000,000,000 for the Risk Management Agency; $6,500,000,000 for the Farm Service Agency; $4,400,000,000 for the United States Forest Service; $1,400,000,000 for the Rural Business-Cooperative Service; and, $5,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Energy Division— $13,200,000,000 for the National Nuclear Security Administration; $7,800,000,000 for environmental and other defense activities; $7,700,000,000 for energy programs; and, $3,400,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Interior Division— $2,600,000,000 for Native American programs; $2,500,000,000 for the National Park Service; $2,500,000,000 for the Interior Franchise Fund; $2,500,000,000 for the Geological Survey; $2,500,000,000 for the Fish and Wildlife Service; $1,500,000,000 for the Bureau of Reclamation; $1,500,000,000 for the Office of Natural Resources Revenue; $1,200,000,000 for the Bureau of Land Management; and, $4,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Environmental Protection Agency— $4,500,000,000 for state and tribal assistance grants; $3,300,000,000 for environmental programs; $1,700,000,000 for the Hazardous Substance Superfund; $850,000,000 for science and technology programs; and, $2,000,000,000 in other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Office of the Secretary— $50,000,000 for the Office of the Secretary. SEC. 306. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF SOCIAL WELFARE. United States Department of Social Welfare.—Total spending for the United States Department of Social Welfare shall be $4,985,260,000,000 and appropriated as follows— United States Department of Social Welfare, Health and Human Services Division— $1,300,000,000,000 for Medicare; $227,100,000,000 for the Medicare Hospital Service; $33,000,000,000 for the Administration for Children and Families $33,000,000,000 for the National Institutes of Health; $6,800,000,000 for the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention; $6,500,000,000 for the Food and Drug Administration; $6,300,000,000 for the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration; $3,400,000,000 for healthcare fraud and abuse prevention; and, $15,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Social Security Administration— $2,000,000,000 for the Citizen’s Dividend and Social Security For All program; $860,900,000,000 for the Federal Old-Age and Survivors Insurance Trust Fund; $150,000,000,000 for the Federal Disability Insurance Trust Fund; $36,000,000,000 for payments to the Social Security Trust funds; and, $10,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Veterans Affairs Division— $110,800,000,000 for the Veterans Benefits Administration; and, $8,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Education Division— $30,500,000,000 for student financial assistance; $17,100,000,000 for education for the disadvantaged; $13,400,000,000 for special education programs; $12,500,000,000 for the Federal Direct Student Loan Program; $6,200,000,000 for the School Improvement Program; $3,500,000,000 for rehabilitation services and disability research; $2,600,000,000 for the Federal Family Education Loan Program Account; $2,000,000,000 for career, technical, and adult education; $1,900,000,000 for the Student AID Administration; $1,800,000,000 for Impact AID; $1,400,000,000 for the Office of Elementary and Secondary Education; and, $3,200,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Housing and Urban Development Division— $40,800,000,000 for public housing programs; $18,500,000,000 for the Federal Housing Administration;, $17,000,000,000 for community planning and development; and $2,000,000,000 in other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Pension Benefit Guarantee Corporation— $4,000,000,000 for operating expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Office of the Secretary and other expenses— $60,000,000 for the Office of the Secretary and other minor expenses. SEC. 307. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF JUSTICE. United States Department of Justice.—Total spending for the United States Department of Justice shall be $78,500,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $18,000,000,000 for the Federal Emergency Management Agency; $11,000,000,000 for Customs and Border Protection; $8,500,000,000 for the Federal Bureau of Investigation; $7,200,000,000 for the Federal Prison System; $7,200,000,000 for the United States Coast Guard; $7,000,000,000 for the Transportation Security Administration; $3,500,000,000 for the Crime Victims Fund; $2,400,000,000 for the Drug Enforcement Agency; $2.300,000,000 for general legal activities; $2,500,000,000 for the Office of Justice Programs; $2,500,000,000 for United States Attorneys; $2,000,000,000 for the United States Secret Service; $1,400,000,000 for the United States Marshals Service; and, $3,000,000,000 in other minor expenses, including the office of the Attorney General. SEC. 308. UNITED STATES OFFICE OF PERSONNEL MANAGEMENT. United States Office of Personnel Management.—Total spending for the United States Office of Personnel Management shall be $126,400,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $120,000,000,000 for the Civil Service Retirement and Disability Fund; $3,400,000,000 for the Employee’s Life Insurance Fund; and, $3,000,000,000 in other expenses. SEC. 309. UNITED STATES NATIONAL AERONAUTICS AND SPACE ADMINISTRATION. United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration.—Total spending for the United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration shall be $26,400,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $10,000,000,000 for science programs; $7,900,000,000 for exploration programs; $4,500,000,000 for space flight capabilities programs; $2,000,000,000 in cross agency support; and, $2,000,000,000 in other expenses, including the Office of the Administrator. SEC. 310. UNITED STATES GENERAL SERVICES ADMINISTRATION. United States General Services Administration.—Total spending for the United States General Services Administration shall be $20,300,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $10,300,000,000 for the Acquisition Services Fund; $9,000,000,000 for the Federal Buildings Fund; and, $1,000,000,000 for other expenses. SEC. 311. UNITED STATES AGENCY FOR INTERNATIONAL DEVELOPMENT. United States Agency for International Development.—Total spending for the United States Agency for International Development shall be $16,100,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $5,000,000,000 for the Economic Support Fund; $3,800,000,000 for international disaster assistance; $3,300,000,000 for development assistance; and, $4,000,000,000 in other minor expenses. SEC. 312. UNITED STATES CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY. United States Central Intelligence Agency.—Total spending for the United States Central Intelligence Agency shall be $13,000,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $10,000,000,000 for data collection; $1,500,000,000 for data analysis; and, $1,500,000,000 for other minor expenses. SEC. 313. UNITED STATES NATIONAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION. United States National Science Foundation.—Total spending for the United States National Science Foundation shall be $8,000,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $6,000,000,000 for data collection; $1,000,000,000 for education and human resources; and, $1,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. SEC. 314. UNITED STATES FEDERAL COMMUNICATIONS COMMISSION. United States Federal Communications Commission.—Total spending for the United States Federal Communications Commission shall be $7,400,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $6,000,000,000 for the Universal Services Fund; $1,000,000,000 for the TV Broadcaster Relocation Fund; and, $400,000,000 for other minor expenses. SEC. 315. UNITED STATES SECURITIES AND EXCHANGE COMMISSION. United States Securities and Exchange Commission.—Total spending for the United States Securities and Exchange Commission shall be $1,800,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $1,800,000,000 for operating expenses. SEC. 316. UNITED STATES CORPORATION FOR NATIONAL AND COMMUNITY SERVICE. United States Corporation for National and Community Service.—Total spending for the United States Corporation for National and Community Service shall be $1,200,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $1,200,000,000 for operating expenses. SEC. 317. OTHER EXPENSES LESS THAN $1,000,000,000 EACH. Other expenses less than $1,000,000,000 each.—Total spending for other expenses less than $1,000,000,000 each shall be $5,685,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $960,000,000 for the Consumer Financial Protection Bureau; $940,000,000 for the Nuclear Regulatory Commission; $780,000,000 for the Export-Import Bank of the United States; $715,000,000 for the Broadcasting Board of Governors; $500,000,000 for the Millenium Challenge Corporation; $500,000,000 for the National Archives and Records Administration; $460,000,000 for the Government Accountability Office; $430,000,000 for the Overseas Private Investment Corporation; and, $400,000,000 for the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation.